


Just for the fans

by of_wilderness



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Narcissism, PWP, Riding, but the dick kind, exhibitionism??, fucking in the practice room, these two are vain bithes okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_wilderness/pseuds/of_wilderness
Summary: Zhengting and Xukun want to record something for their beloved fans. Of course, that’s just an excuse for them to fuck.





	Just for the fans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taejinyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taejinyo/gifts).



> yells i can’t believe i actually did this  
> (also this is not betaed SO)

Xukun swiveled the camera around and brought it up to frame Zhengting, who smiled and cocked his head at the device.

“What’s that? Why’re you filming? Is it for the fans?” he asked but waved his fingers at the camera in a v-shape regardless. “Hi.”

He dragged out the ‘i’ with a sweet grin and Xukun’s lips curled up into a smile despite himself. The camera pulled out before it slowly panned down to capture the disheveled state that Zhengting was in post-practice. Bare, sweaty skin peeked out past loose cotton and the face dewy.

“What did we do today, Zhengzheng?” Xukun asked.

The man in question laughed, shaking his hair before combing it into place. Shaking a bit, the lenses went out of focus and refocused again on where Zhengting sat propped against the practice room’s mirror. Xukun set the camera down before sliding across to settle beside the other.

“Is it still rolling?”

“Mm.” They rested against each other.

“Really? Well,” Zhengting hummed, “Xukun and I practiced one of our dances for our next showcase.”

“Yeah?”

“And, ah— what are you doing?”

Xukun’s hand had slipped under Zhengting’s shirt where he was currently tracing his fingertips along his ge’s tattoo. The flimsy cotton hiked up, exposing the ink. Zhengting’s eyelashes fluttered as he blinked, flustered, and he tipped his head aside as Xukun began teething at the flesh on his neck.

“You can continue, can’t you? For our fans,” Xukun murmured softly near the elder’s ear with a nip.

Zhengting’s eyes shone, bright as he cleared his throat and leveled his gaze with the camera’s lens. “We’re working on showing a new side to you soon!”

His throat closed up after he finished speaking because Xukun’s hand snaked lower. Teasingly gentle, Xukun palmed him through his pants. His fingers rubbed at the outline of his cock and Zhengting’s face burned as he felt himself twitch under the touch. It had only just begun but the elder’s heart raced in his chest, Xukun deftly coaxing a reaction out of him.

With a sharp breath, Zhengting turned his face abruptly towards Xukun. He opened his mouth to protest but Xukun dug the heel of his palm down to apply more friction and Zhengting let out a gasp.

“Come on,” the younger urged, “Our fans are waiting. You wouldn’t want to disappoint, would you?”

The button of Zhengting’s pants were popped open and the zipper eased down, nimble fingers pushing the garment down until slapped away by Zhengting.

“We hope you’ll like—“ Zhengting’s voice cracked as Xukun’s teeth sunk into a spot near his collarbone and sucked until a mark was sure to show. He pulled back before attacking his ge’s neck again, licking and nipping.

His hands roamed, touch to intimate and tender as his fingertips left invisible trails all over Zhengting — trails only remembered by the rising of his ge’s chest and the sparks that burned under his skin.

“Kiss me,” Xukun demanded.

His tone remained soft and his lips softer still as Zhengting relented, moving to meld his mouth together with Xukun’s. Teeth knocked once, twice in their haste, and their exhales left them in hot puffs with each breathless nip and open-mouthed kiss.

Chants of _you’re beautiful_ and _I love you like this_ tumbled past mingling lips like holy prayers. It was mostly Xukun’s roughening voice as he gripped onto Zhengting’s hips as the elder touched him, each contact like fire as Zhengting peeled the clothes off of Xukun.

“Let me ride you,” Zhengting whispers before adding, “Please.”

God, how they _wanted_.

Xukun nodded and he watched with barely concealed restraint as Zhengting dashed to get the lube from their bags, falling into his lap quickly after. At the back of his throat, the younger made a strangled noise, lost in the all-consuming desire, and manhandled his elder around so that they both faced the mirror.

“Want you to prepare yourself. Show our fans just how good you are.”

From their position, they could both see themselves and so could the camera. Realization dawned upon Zhengting and his cheeks burned, unable to tear his eyes away. But his lips curled into a smile and Zhengting slid off Xukun’s lap.

He shimmied off his pants and underwear, tossing them away before he dropped to his knees in front of Xukun. Ass raised up high in the air with his tight hole facing the mirror, Zhengting dragged his palm over the insides of his thighs — his breath hitching when his hand brushed his aching cock — before he squeezed a generous amount of lubricant onto his fingers.

Dark gaze glued to Xukun, Zhengting teased his middle finger over the ring of muscle, a light shiver passing through him. He watched as Xukun swallowed thickly and his didi’s brother hand slid into his pants.

“Watch me only,” Zhengting breathed; and he pressed the digit in with a shaky gasp.

He worked the finger in and out of him slowly, sliding easily with the help of the lube, but feeling so wonderfully cool. His walls clenched as he pictured instead of his finger Xukun’s cock, spreading him open. Adding another finger, he unfurled them both and his mouth fell slack with a quiet moan at the sweet burn of his walls being stretched.

Zhengting’s body trembled, arousal rushing through him. He knew he was beautiful like this, knew that all the boys loved it when he touched himself for them. But with a sudden urgency, he crooked his digits and twisted them inside of him, wanting more with a soft sob. He rocked back onto his hand, searching with a burning ache for his spot, and looked up to seek out Xukun.

Please, he begged silently. Fuck me. Touch me.

Xukun stared wide-eyed as he wrapped his fingers around his member, wrist flicking steadily as he jerked himself off to the sight of Zhengting fucking himself on his fingers. His cock throbbed and he dug a nail into his slit with a hiss, hips canting into his hand. With a gnash of his teeth, he released his member and dove for Zhengting, pulling his ge closer.

Zhengting yanked his hand away and straddled Xukun, arms instantly looping around the younger’s neck and fingers tangling in his dark hair in wordless plea.

Crooning lowly, Xukun brushed his lips over Zhengting’s auricle, “Bet you’d want me to take you in front of all your fans, wouldn’t you. You’d want them to see just how beautiful you are in every sense.”

As he spoke, Xukun lined himself up. He rubbed his thumb consolingly against Zhengting’s hips and with a kiss to his ge’s temple, thrust himself in. They both gasped. The first few moments they stood still, relishing in the warmth and intimacy of each other.

Then, Zhengting lifted himself up until the head of Xukun’s cock caught on his rim before lowering back down carefully, breathless. Languidly, Xukun rolled his hips back up into the inviting warmth, cock dragging against Zhengting’s walls in a move so lascivious and crude that Zhengting nearly wept.

Xukun pushed his fingers past Zhengting’s lips into the slick cavern of his mouth. The elder groaned, lapping and sucking on the digits with a hazy desperation. He rolled his hips back, thighs trembling as he spread his legs to take as much of Xukun’s cock as possible.

“You like that, baby?” Xukun whispered, nose brushing over his lover’s neck, and he punctuated his question with a sharp thrust. He shifted his position and repeated the move, from a different angle.

His cock brushed Zhengting’s spot and Zhengting moaned, the sound muffled by the weight of Xukun’s fingers on his tongue. Sparks flashed dizzily in the elder’s vision. He whimpered and tears sprang to his eyes as he nodded slowly to Xukun’s question.

Xukun felt so good inside of him, his cock stuffing him and stretching him beyond all comprehension. More, he pleaded, and more he got. Xukun clutched onto him hard enough to bruise as he snapped his hips up with relentless thrusts while Zhengting rode him hard, their hands touching, never stopping over long, graceful limbs and vast expanses of unmarked skin.

They clung to each other, their moans echoing in the empty room, and ignored how the mirror fogged up except to admire themselves in it. They looked divine, a picture of pure sin. Xukun pulled his hand free and pressed his mouth to Zhengting’s in a messy kiss, tongues swirling together. The obscene sound of skin to skin and the squelch of each thrust resounded but they didn’t care, couldn’t care.

Zhengting was the first to come undone, body quaking as he shuddered and cried out with Xukun’s name on his lips, spilling all over Xukun. His walls fluttered around Xukun with the force of the orgasm and the younger, frustrated, dragged his nails along Zhengting’s thighs as he followed soon after.

They waited until they both caught their breath and Zhengting lifted himself gingerly off of his didi, legs shaky as he stood up. Xukun rolled onto his side, staring into the mirror (and by extension the camera) with a half-smirk as Zhengting bent to turn off the camera.

“What do you want to do next, handsome?” Zhengting asked softly, turning the camera over in his hands. He tucked the device away before moving to collect their clothing.

Xukun hummed. “Don’t know. You’re so gorgeous when you cry.”

The elder simpered and threw a glance over his shoulder. “I know. We’re both so beautiful and I think our fans would agree.” He returned to Xukun’s side and leaned down to give him a deep kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips as they pulled away. “Love you too.”


End file.
